katebriantheprivateseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Noelle Lange
Noelle Lange is a main character in the Private series. Appearance & Personality Noelle has dark brown hair, brown eyes, and is overall said to be gorgeous. She is also very tall, about 5'11". She initially serves as 'leader' of the girls in Billings House --> she is the H.B.I.C. Fiercely loyal to her friends, she is the implied counterpart to Reed, later revealed to be her sister, being similarly skilled in lacrosse and soccer, and apparently coming from a shaken family of her own. However, her privileged upbringing tends to make her blunt and sometimes insensitive, as she enjoys intimidating other students as well as the Easton staff. She is talented with good comebacks, and is always poised, even when she gets caught doing something wrong. According to some classmates, she can not live without drama in her life. She tends to know many things about people, even the things no one else knows. Noelle, like Ariana, is a senior; as such it is clear that she and Ariana share a stronger — and possibly longer — friendship with each other than they do with Kiran and Taylor, who are both juniors. Noelle possesses a mysterious long, red scar along her stomach, just above her hipbone. She has an unstable longtime romantic relationship with another senior named Dash McCafferty. In the Books In the third book Untouchable, Noelle tries to convince Reed that her boyfriend Josh Hollis murdered her ex-boyfriend, Thomas Pearson. At the end of the book Noelle calls the police and has Josh arrested under suspicion that Josh might hurt Reed while they are alone together. Reed notices that the Billings girls, and Noelle in particular, seem anxious to find Thomas's murderer and keen to blame Josh. Reed also witnesses a spat between Noelle and Taylor, who had been constantly in tears since Thomas's death. Noelle becomes irritated with Taylor's continuous sobbing, yells at her, and loudly questions why she was ever let into Billings in the first place. In Confessions, Noelle finally explains to Reed the reason behind Thomas's disappearance, and how she and the other girls were involved. On the way back to Easton from a party, Reed and the Billings girls pause to take pictures; when Reed is asked to take a snap of the others, she happens to find a picture of a man's naked torso in Kiran's camera, and immediately recognizes Thomas's body. Frightened and suspicious, Reed demands an explanation and threatens to have the girls arrested. Noelle manages to calm her down and explains that the day after Thomas treated Reed abusively at a party, the Billings girls tied up and blindfolded Thomas while he was in a hangover; using Josh Hollis's car, they took him to a field near Easton and tied him to a tree, naked (thus explaining the pictures in Kiran's camera, which she thought she had deleted). There they changed their voices and taunted him, then went back to Easton when he passed out. Reed, horrified, then accuses the girls of killing Thomas by leaving him in the cold, while Noelle insists that they loosened the ropes binding him to the tree before leaving, so that he could free himself when he woke up. Noelle assures Reed that they never killed Thomas, and had only treated him so because of the way he acted towards her at the party ("We did it for you, Reed."). Fearful of being blamed for Thomas's death, the girls beg Reed to believe them and not to call the police on them. Reed agrees at first, but inwardly promises herself to never speak to them again. Later on Reed, who has had enough, finally decides to call the police and have the girls arrested. She discovers that her cell phone is missing and borrows her roommate's phone, realizing that she'll get reception only on the roof. Ariana manages to corner Reed on the roof of Billings; there she admits to murdering Thomas, whom she had been involved with prior to Reed's arrival at Easton. She then brings out a knife and uses it to try to push Reed off the roof, before Noelle appears from behind and knocks Ariana down with a lacrosse stick. She lividly confronts Ariana and says that she had suspected her of murdering Thomas all along, and she had seen Ariana steal Reed's cell phone knowing that Reed would have to use Natasha's phone on the roof, where she would be most vulnerable. At this point it appears that Noelle had long stopped truly being Ariana's friend, but had covered for her — or so she claims — just to keep up appearances; it is also apparent that Noelle now cares more for Reed than for Ariana. The police arrive within minutes, and when they read Ariana her rights and handcuff her, Reed breaks down crying. Noelle, who in the previous novels had expressed little tact or sympathy for others, puts her arms around Reed and comforts her. As the police are about to leave, Noelle insists that they arrest her, too, and states that while she did not kill Thomas, she is not entirely innocent, either. At the end of the fourth book, Reed decides to go home for winter break and return to her old high school, deciding she has had enough drama. It is Noelle who calls her, from a rehabilitation center, and convinces her to go back to Easton and complete the year. In Inner Circle, Noelle does not return to Easton for the new semester, possibly having graduated from high school at the center or through correspondence courses. Reed notes that Noelle and the other girls have changed their email addresses and phone numbers, and that she has not heard from any of them since Ariana's admission and has no way of reaching them. Reed receives emails from Noelle's boyfriend Dash McCafferty, asking her how she is; Reed is surprised that Dash is emailing her and even more surprised that he seems to know all of the things happening at Easton. Not long after Cheyenne Martin's suicide, Reed receives another email from Dash reassuring her and stating, "Everything happens for a reason, Reed." Later on Reed goes out to lunch at a restaurant with Josh, and she runs into Noelle, who states that thanks to her father, charges won't be pressed against her; she and Reed embrace and share a happy reunion, and Noelle reassures Reed that everything will be fine. When Reed asks how Noelle could be so sure, Noelle smiles and replies, "Everything happens for a reason." Then, in Legacy, Noelle returns to Easton, and she is reinstated in Billings, even though she already left. Category:Other Characters